


and he feels like home (everywhere you go)

by LiveLaughLovex



Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: It really was ironic. She followed him into warzones on practically a weekly basis, and yet he was, easily, the one person in the world she felt safest with.
Relationships: John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	and he feels like home (everywhere you go)

**Author's Note:**

> I need everyone to immediately go listen to Taylor Swift's newest album. _Immediately._ I am obsessed with it. Also, the title comes from it. More specifically, it comes from 'long story short,' which, again, _you should immediately go and listen to._ Please, I'm begging you. I can have no in-person conversations about this album, so I'm advocating for us all to start some sort of, like, internet support group.

It probably should have surprised her, the fact that, at the end of what had ultimately proven to be her longest day since joining the Judge Advocate General’s Office, it wasn’t her own front door she walked through at seven minutes past midnight. It was Abe’s.

It should have surprised her, but it didn’t. Abe was… well, he was _Abe_. She walked onto battlefields with the man on practically a weekly basis, and yet there wasn’t another person on the planet she trusted the way she trusted him. Of all the people in her life, he was easily the one she felt safest with. He _knew_ her. He understood her, and he accepted her.

There were days when all a person really needed was a little understanding and acceptance. Harper had stumbled upon one such day. Naturally, she sought out the only person in her life whom she hadn’t ever found to be in short supply of either.

The captain didn’t even blink when he found her standing on his doorstep. Instead, he stared at her for a moment, as if trying to read the message hidden beneath the carefully crafted mask she tended to show the rest of the world but very rarely showed him. His brows furrowed slightly; faint lines appeared on his forehead. After a moment, he nodded to himself, then offered her a sympathetic smile that managed to not be the slightest bit pitying. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she returned quietly, nervously catching her bottom lip between her teeth. She ran a hand through her rain-dampened hair, glancing hesitantly past him, into the apartment she’d only actually been inside a handful of times, and then back the way she’d come, to the empty hallway and the elevator at the end of it.

“You want to come inside?” he coaxed gently, when it became obvious she wasn’t going to say anything more.

“Oh.” That had been the plan, originally, but… “I’m sorry I just showed up. I should’ve… should’ve called ahead, I know. It’s late, so if you’re busy…”

“I’m not busy,” he cut in immediately. “And I wasn’t asleep, so don’t worry about that, either. It’s raining right now, and it’s not supposed to let up for a couple hours, so how about you come in and wait out the storm, alright? It’ll make me feel better, knowing you’re not out on the roads in this. If you want to head home when it’s over, I’ll drive you.”

“Okay,” she agreed quietly, following him into the apartment and waiting for him to close and lock the door behind them. There was something soothing about the sound of the lock clicking into place which probably had to do with the security it provided, as well as the fact that the person standing before her was one of the few on the planet she trusted implicitly, and definitely the one she trusted most. “I really _am_ sorry I didn’t call ahead, though,” she said once he’d turned to face her again.

He smiled warmly. “ _I_ really _am_ unbothered by the fact that you didn’t call, Harper,” was his retort as he headed for the kitchen, asking over his shoulder if she’d rather have tea or coffee.

The question surprised her. “Do you actually _have_ tea?” she asked suspiciously.

“I do,” he confirmed, returning to the living room. He held up two boxes to prove the point. “Earl Grey and herbal. The herbal is technically called _Sleepytime Vanilla,_ which seems like an absolutely ridiculous name for a beverage. Well. To each their own, I suppose.”

“I’ll take the herbal,” she said, smiling knowingly when he seemed mildly surprised by the answer. “Oh, please. You know as well as I do that you’ll manage to convince me to take your guestroom, even if the storm lets up. Might as well try to regulate my circadian rhythms, right?”

“Right,” he nodded in agreement, though he still seemed a bit shocked that she wasn’t fighting him on the inevitability that was her sleeping in the room located at the opposite end of the hall to his. “I’ll go turn on the Keurig, then, get the water started for your,” he grimaced in distaste, “ _Sleepytime Vanilla_.”

She bit down on her bottom lip once more, though this time it was less about nerves and more about preventing herself from bursting into laughter at the look on his face in that moment. “If you hate the name so much, Abe, you _can_ just call it _herbal tea_.”

He shook his head tiredly. “No, if they’re going to willingly name it something so asinine, then I really have no choice but to ridicule that name endlessly.” He vanished into the kitchen, returning minutes later with two mugs.

She accepted hers with a grateful smile. “Oh, do you have…”

“Honey?” he finished with a wry smile. “Already added it.”

She narrowed her eyes slightly. “Okay, but what about…”

“Splash of soymilk? Added that, too,” he assured her, taking a sip from his own mug and then reaching with his free hand for the remote located on the side table beside him.

“You have soymilk?” she asked, surprised.

He lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug, his attention on the television guide. “I try to keep some here for when you drop by,” he said, like it wasn’t any big deal. “ _The Late Late Show_ is about half over, but we’ll probably still know what’s going on. That alright with you, or…”

She startled slightly, then nodded quickly. “That’s fine.”

“Alright.” He smiled at her before clicking into the program.

She tried to focus but was stuck on what he’d said. He kept soymilk for when she came by, because he expected her to be around to use it. He wanted her to be around to use it. And perhaps that was what people meant when they said home wasn’t only a place. Sometimes, home was a fridge stocked with soymilk by a person willing to just let you… be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepytime Vanilla is the name of an actual tea I currently have in my cupboard. It's good for anxiety and insomnia. It's also got a mildly ridiculous name.


End file.
